Second Chance
by maddie5558
Summary: How would the story play out if Hannah never committed suicide? What would she do, what would she say, to the ones who brought her so close to the edge? What would happen between her and Clay? My first fanfic, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

How would the story play out if Hannah never committed suicide? What would she do, what would she say, to the ones who brought her so close to the edge? What would happen between her and Clay? My first fanfic, please be nice!

Second Chance

3rd person POV

Hannah Baker walked briskly through the front door of the school. Heads turned. Mouths gaped. She focused ahead, noticing none of it. She wouldn't see him until 4th period. English. She kept up her long stride, all the way into 1st period, and sat down smoothly, like it was any ordinary day. She placed her backpack on the floor, sat up, grinned, and saw thirty pairs of eyes pointed her way. Then she spoke. "What?" she inquired, glancing around. "Is there something in my teeth?" She started to pull out her pocket mirror when Jenny Kurtz ran over to her screaming "HANNAH!", breaking the motionless silence that lingered over the room. She thrust her arms around her and squeezed so hard that Hannah felt as though she might throw up. "What? Jenny? Why are you…What's WRONG here?"

"Hannah!" Jenny cried, tears streaming down her beautiful face. "We thought you were DEAD!" Hannah huffed. "I was hoping at least SOMEONE would play along. Look, I'm here, okay? Now stop gawking!" She gave a death glare that radiated throughout the room, and silence fell once again. Bell. In walked the flawless Courtney Crimsen, who didn't notice Hannah. A few silent minutes passed. In walked Mrs. Dillard. She began calling roll. "Abbott?" "Here." "Adams?" "Present." "Brandon?" "Yup." "Mrs. Dillard!" Hannah interjected. Her eyes flashed over to the girl. "You skipped 'Baker'." Mrs. Dillard's mouth dropped open. "Hannah Baker?" she asked in disbelief. "Here." Hannah replied cheekily. Mrs. Dillard put down her clipboard and left the room in a daze. Hannah's eyes flickered to Courtney. Courtney's eyes had been fixed on Hannah since she had spoken. "What?" Hannah asked for the third time that hour. "You see a ghost or something?" That had apparently hit a nerve for Courtney, because she lost it and broke down crying.

Sometime during Courtney's fit of hysteria and tears, Mrs. Dillard reentered the room. She gave Courtney a sympathetic look, and then turned her gaze to Hannah. "Miss Baker?" she said tentatively, as if she wasn't sure Hannah was really there. "Yeah, that's me. What's up?" Hannah replied. "Principal's office, please."

After Hannah had worked out things with the principal regarding roll and school-like things, he delivered quite the lecture on "You gave us quite a scare," and "Suicide is a very serious subject," and best of all, "Never pull something like that again." Then he sent her on to 2nd period. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Great. It was already halfway through second period. What a great way to draw MORE attention to herself. She sulked off down the science hall, dreading what was to come. She made a sharp right straight through the door of her classroom, and the chatter that had been raging abruptly ended. This was the worst part. She slouched. "Can I help you?" she asked no one in particular. Their eyes quickly flicked to their hands or feet. "Thank you." Hannah walked a bit haughtily to the teacher, handed him her pass, and slipped into the nearest empty desk. However, this was Mr. Burrell's class, and he was known very well for humiliating students who "acted up, broke the rules, or disrupted the peace." "Miss Baker!" he exclaimed the second Hannah's bag hit the floor. "How nice of you to join us this lovely Monday morning, yes, class? Would you do us the honor of coming up to the front and explaining where you've been for the past five weeks?" He had obviously expected a response like, "No, thank you," or "I'd rather not," or even "Do I have to?" Hannah wouldn't give him that success. She jumped out of her desk, strode to the front of the room, turned to face the class, tucked hair behind her ear, and smirked. "My pleasure."

Coming up: Hannah tells her story.

A.N.: Thanks for reading! I know it's short, sorry about that! Next (longer) chapter will be posted soon! R&R please!

~Maddie~


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: _She jumped out of her desk, strode to the front of the room, turned to face the class, tucked hair behind her ear, and smirked. "My pleasure."_

3rd Person POV

The class was in absolute shock, as was Mr. Burrell. Never had any student EVER pulled anything like that. "Well, then," Mr. Burrell smirked back. "Whenever you're ready, Miss Baker."

Hannah grinned. "Well, it's quite the story." She glanced at the clock. "We have about twenty minutes, so I'll try and keep it short. It all started with thirteen people, five of whom are sitting in this room. Hmm…" She trailed off, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Should I say who? After all, you know who you are." She pondered a while longer. "Well," she decided, "they deserve it. And they deserve this. Would Courtney Crimsen, Jessica Davis, Alex Standall, Marcus Cooley, and Tyler Down please come to the front? In no particular order is fine." The five of them sat in total awe for a moment, and then Courtney stood up. She was trying hard not to cry again. The rest, out of respect for Courtney, followed suit. All but one. Tyler remained seated. "They're going to find out whether you come to the front or not," Hannah said. "I'll have to make assumptions that you can never prove wrong if you don't help me tell the story. You may as well get it over with." Tyler looked absolutely terrified at having his exploits made known, but he stood up, and walked, slouched and slow, to the front of the room. "Who first?" Hannah wondered aloud. When no one volunteered, she shrugged. "May as well go in order. Alright Alex. You're up."

Alex was paralyzed with fear. Hannah could tell. "What's wrong? Scared? I'll tell it alone if you want." "Miss Baker!" Mr. Burrell cut in. "Enough! Let's get down to it, shall we? So, these are five of the reasons you decided to commit _suicide_?" He said it like a dirty word. "Yes, sir, that would be correct." Hannah replied. "Very well, then." Mr. Burrell continued. "You may proceed." "Alright," Hannah started. "Alex. He was one of my first fr-… Well, one of the first people I knew when I moved here. He put my name on a list, as I'm sure most of you recall. Opposite a Miss Jessica Davis." Hannah put her arm around Jessica's shoulders. "And this list gave certain people the go-ahead to treat me like I was nothing but the reason I was put on his list. That's Alex's story, the short way. Anything you want to say for yourself, Alex?" Alex remained silent. "Perfect. Moving on, then. Miss Davis here attacked me out of spite, and she believed something about me she_ knew _wasn't true." Hannah swept away her hair and pointed at a tiny scar. "That's where her fingernail was lodged into my head. I plucked it out myself. Any complaints with _your_ story, Jessica?" No response. "Excellent.

"Mr. Down. Tyler. Your little tale is quite a shocker. Should I tell it?" She didn't wait for a reply. "I think I will. Tyler is what is commonly known as a Peeping Tom. I heard him, caught him once even, under my window snapping pictures. Did you get any good ones, Tyler?" She looked at Courtney. "I think you did. This brings us to Courtney. Ah, Courtney. I thought we could be friends. Instead, you were simply using me as another zombie under your command. Another person who thinks you're just great. Hmm. Pity. And now, last but not least, Marcus Cooley. Would 'molested' be a good term to use, Marcus? I believe so. He told me to meet him at Rosie's. I waited half an hour. He must have been on his way home when he turned around _just in case_ I was waiting. And I was. He inappropriately touched me with no consent from me, and when pushed away, called me a tease and stormed out. And those are the contributions of these five people to my decision. Thank you, I'll be here all year…If these morons don't goof up again." She bowed, walked back to her seat, and grabbed her bag. She remained standing. The bell rang, and no one stood up until she had swept out of the room.

**CHANGE TO HANNAH POV**

_Ugh. Mr. Burrell. What an ass. Nonetheless, getting all of that out there and off my chest felt good. REALLY good. As a matter of fact, I think I'll expose ALL of them. Let's see…who's in third period? Jessica again (she's had enough), Zach and Justin (who apparently lost enough intelligence after hearing my tapes that they failed senior year), Bryce, and Jenny. Perfection. I won't expose him in 4__th__ period though. There's nothing to expose. I WILL, however, expose Mr. Porter. I'm also going to see Ryan in 4__th__ period. This is gonna be AWESOME! In a sick kind of way. I can't wait to get to math (3__rd__ period)!_

These were my thoughts as I practically skipped down the science hall toward the math hall. I'd gotten my electives taken away after my little suicide stunt, so I got to leave right after lunch! They considered it a punishment. I considered it a reward. Who needs electives? More work I don't want to do. Anyway, I was ready to go in 3rd period. My math teacher, Ms. Richards, was more temperamental than even Mr. Burrell, so I was ready to humiliate the demons in that class to no end. I waltzed right into room 111, prepared for the worst…or…best(?). "Helloooo Ms. Richards!" I said just a bit too loudly as I crossed the threshold of the room. "How are you this fiiiiiiiiine morning?" I was antagonizing the hell out of her, and I knew it. My plan exactly. "I have a little something to say!" I skipped over to my desk and sat down. The class filed in, and when the bell rang, I threw up my hand and said "May I?" ever so sweetly. Without waiting for an answer, I jumped up and ran to the front. "Let's see… Jessica's had it for one day, huh? Alright then, Foley, Dempsey, Walker, and Kurtz!" I yipped happily, and then diabolically finished, "Approach the bench.

"Okay Mr. Foley. You were my first kiss. However, you were also the first reason I wanted to die. And you know why. You know _exactly_ why. You took a special memory for me, twisted it, warped it, spread it, and threw it back in my face. You are the reason everything else that made my decision even happened in the first place. You made the first kiss, literally, of my _dreams_ into a nightmare. And I'm not done with you yet. But before I get to your second offense, Zach is up. Zach, Zach, Zach. Why Zach? Why would you take my insecurities and rub them in? Especially at the time I needed encouragement the most? I don't think that's fair. Did you? Did you think it was fair? Did you think that, just because I wouldn't respond to your hopeless flirting after a traumatizing event, it would be okay to steal any hope I had at any degree of happiness? Did you? _ANSWER ME!_" I eventually screeched. "Hannah Baker!" cried Ms. Richards. "Please refrain from using, as some may call it, your outside voice please!" "Sorry," I lied. "So, Zach. Did you think it was fair? Did you think it was okay?" "At the time or right now?" He finally replied. "They should be the same. A person can never _truly_ change." "No. It wasn't okay. And I'm sorry," he murmured softly. Silence fell. "Really?" I broke the silence. "Then why do it? Out of spite? A reflex kind of reaction?" He nodded. "Okay. Then why in the _world_ would you keep it up for so long?" He shrugged. "_Why?"_ "I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled. "Mr. Dempsey!" Ms. Richards screamed. We pretended not to notice. "I don't know, Hannah. I was mad. I realized it was wrong. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. I hated who I'd become. But I couldn't end it. I was too far gone. Then I heard your tapes, and suddenly, I was back. The real me. What I did was inexcusable. And I wish I hadn't done it. But you're still alive. When I heard my name and story, I cried. I really did. I couldn't believe it. Well, actually, I could. I was just shocked. I regretted and regretted and regretted. I missed school for a week. I even failed a grade! But when I found out you were back today, I was shocked even more. I cried again, this time tears of joy. I'm so, so sorry, Hannah. And I'm glad I got the chance to tell you."

I wiped away the traces of tears forming in my eyes. "Zach…" I began. "I can forgive you. That's the kind of person I am. But I'll never forget what you did. The old saying goes, "Forgive and forget." But for me, that's only half true. I can forgive, but I never forget. I will never forget your actions. I can never forget me recording those tapes, sure my life was over. I will surely never forget standing in front of that huge bowl of pills, contemplating how to go about ending my own life. I will never forget suddenly realizing, "Wait. Am I really going to end my own life over the past? I can graduate and put all of this behind me. Why am I doing this?" I will never forget the moment I gave myself a second chance."

**A/N: Slightly longer! Not by much….but oh well! More to come! R&R please please please! My first fanfic be nice! **

**Coming up next: Jenny, Bryce, and Justin (again) are reprimanded.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ: Ok…so. A few things. Firstly, this chapter WILL be longer than the previous 2. Second, I'm trying something new with the point of views in this chapter and switching from person to person as Hannah gets onto them. Sounds confusing now, but you'll get it when you read it. Umm…I think there may be a songfic in a later chapter…and that's about it. OH! Sorry this took so long! I owe all my readers a cyber- cookie! But I won't know who you are if you don't review so…please review, PLEASE review! Remember: cyber-cookie! (Special thanks to my previous reviewers {Uzumaki Ricky, vamp4ever8,** **xSiimplyCrazeedx, and masquerade416} for the nice reviews! Enjoy your cookies!) (P.S. Also many thanks to my favoriters and story alerters: vamp4ever8 {who favorite AND alerted, LOVE YOU}, xSiimplyCrazeedx, masquerade416, and iloverepetition! Cyber ice cream for you guys!) I'm sorry it took so long, but if you read my profile you'd know that my computer crashed but is now up and running! So with that, enjoy!**

**Ok…here we go.**

Previously: _I will never forget suddenly realizing, "Wait. Am I really going to end my own life over the past? I can graduate and put all of this behind me. Why am I doing this?" I will never forget the moment I gave myself a second chance."_

CHAPTER THREE

**JUSTIN POV**

After Hannah's speech, the room was silent. It was silent before, but now it was _creepy_ silent. Very scary type of silence… Anyhow, I knew I was next. She was getting worked up, and to be honest, I was nervous. Would she yell like that at me, too? Or would it be worse? I braced myself for worse.

Worse was not what I received.

It was _worse_ than worse.

"Justin again…" she began. "You come across as the biggest asshole right now. You know that? You start the whole thing, and then you pop up AGAIN! Wow. Who knew ONE PERSON could be so cruel? Hmm…" she trailed off. I was trembling. This was a bad start to what was going to be a _bad_ chewing-out. "So…your _second_ offense. Miss Davis!" She suddenly beckoned to Jessica. "Come here, please. Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Jessica looked petrified. Then, she gained her composure, stood up, and walked, chin held high, to the front of the room. Hannah put her arm around her and she flinched. "Well…I can't really put all the blame on you for this one Justin. I had a part in this." She sighed, getting ready to just let it all out. "I was hiding in closet in the bedroom where it happened to Jessica. Would you close your mouth?" I suddenly realized that it had dropped open at the confession. I snapped it shut; she was mad enough. I noticed that she had specifically avoided telling the whole class what happened to Jessica. "We both could have done something, Justin," She suddenly said after the long pause. "But we didn't. _I_ feel bad about it. I don't know about you. And frankly, I don't care. I do that kind of thing all the time, accidentally or on purpose. But you? I didn't know you would stoop so low. You make me _sick_." And with that verbal slap in the face, she turned, along with Jessica, and walked her back to her seat. She noticed the tears in Jessica's eyes, pulled a tissue out of her purse, handed it to her, and strode confidently back to the front. "Hmm…Who's next? Ah, yes." She had a wicked glint in her eye. "Jenny."

**JENNY POV**

_Oh. My. God. I can't do this. I'll cry. I'll scream. I'll pass out, something will happen._ I began to quiver. I felt a wet stinging in my eyes and a massive lump in my throat, sensations that I had gotten to know all too well in the past five weeks. "Hannah," I managed. "Jenny," she replied, "I'm not mad at you. Actually, quite the opposite. I like you. You just might be the best person on the list, if that's even possible. But-" "Hannah!" I cut her off, the tears finally flowing. "I'm so sorry! When I first got the tapes I had no idea why I had them I mean I thought I didn't do anything but then I heard my story and I felt so unbelievably guilty and I was just so regretful and…" I stopped to take a few shaky breaths. I was rambling. At this point, I didn't really care. "And I should've reported the stop sign! I should've listened to you! I should've let you drive! But the past is the past and this is now and I'm so glad you're alive so PLEASE forgive me!" I began breathing heavily, hyperventilating even. Hannah's hard, cold expression began to soften. She took my shaking hand and smiled weakly. "Do you remember what I told Zach? I forgive. Just because I won't forget doesn't mean I hate you. Okay?" "Okay." I replied softly. She hugged me, and I felt instantly better. "Go ahead and sit down," she whispered in my ear. "These morons deserve it. Not you." "Thank you," I replied. I thankfully sat down, put my head down, and let the tears flow.

**BRYCE POV**

_Great. Just lovely. The little slut herself, back from the dead, wanting more I bet. She better not tell what happened or I'll make what happened before look tame. _I tapped my foot. "And lastly, Bryce," she said, giving me the hairy eyeball. "Hey," I said before she could go any further. "It was just some fun. And _you_ surely didn't object. In your case _or_ hers." I pointed at Jessica. "Leave her _out of this_," she hissed, and I smirked. "Why? You were just going to blame me for it anyway. No one objected to any of it. Did she get knocked up? No. Did it cause any of you any physical harm? No. No big deal." She stared at me, seemingly appalled. "Are…you…JOKING ME?" she screamed. "You…you…OH MY GOD! TELL ME you're kidding! NO! BIG! DEAL? I…" Apparently Ms. Richards found this a good time to step in. "Miss Baker!" She said sternly. "I think that's enough for one day."

**HANNAH POV**

_OH. MY. GOD. What is WRONG with him? He pushed me over the edge. He sent me to Mr. Porter. _HE_ was directly related to my final decision. _When Ms. Richards intervened, I suddenly couldn't take it any more. For the first time in a long time, tears welled in my eyes. With a choked sob, I ran into the hall, plopped down on the ground against the wall, and began to cry. I sat there like that until the bell, when Jenny brought out my things, smiled sadly, and joined the crowd beginning to creep through the hall. _Ok,_ I thought. _It's almost 4__th__ period. You'll see him. Plus, you get to rat out Ryan and Mr. Porter! Just…keep it together, Hannah. _Regaining my composure, I slowly stood and headed for English.

**CLAY POV**

I strolled, quite content, down the English hallway, my arm around Skye. When we reached Mr. Porter's room, I mumbled something along the lines of "Okay, see you…" before she grabbed me and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed back for a while, and then broke away. I murmured "Alright, bye," and headed into the room. I observed the room. Same old students, same old teacher, same old empty desk. That last sight made my heart throb.

Even after five weeks, Hannah's suic-…Hannah's _death_ still hurt. I missed her so much it caused me physical pain sometimes. Skye was nice. She was funny and good to be around. She just wasn't the same. I slid into my desk and slouched. I sent my usual scowl at Ryan. The usual avoidance of eye contact with Mr. Porter. I twisted in my desk to look at the empty one. I felt like something odd was going to happen today. I had that feeling a lot after Hannah died. The bell rang, shrilly and irritatingly so. A girl named Melanie whispered something to her best friend Noella. Noella nodded frantically and turned to Ryan. She whispered what I suspected was a repeat of Melanie's message into his ear. When he pulled away, his eyes were wide, his face ghostly white. I began to wonder what he knew that I didn't.

I didn't wonder long.

Suddenly, the door open and slammed closed with a _BANG!_ All eyes were on the girl who entered. Curly blond hair. Deep eyes. Oh God.

"Hello. Hannah Baker, at your service. Live and in stereo." She turned to me and winked. I thought back. Where had I heard that before? Then it hit me. THE TAPES. _Hello boys and girls. Hannah Baker here. Live and in stereo._ I felt dizzy. The world spun and flickered. How could I react to this? I chose the only thing I could do.

I fainted.

When I came to, I was in the nurse's office with no recollection of what had just occurred. I turned to my right. Sitting in the chair by my bed was Hannah. I almost fainted again, but her worried voice kept me conscious.

"Clay? Oh my God, Clay, are you okay?" Her voice sounded like music to my ears…corny, I know, but true. I didn't know what to say to her, so I grabbed her face and kissed her.

I don't know what made me do it, the shock of seeing her, the overwhelming rush of her beautiful voice, my disorientation. All I know is, I needed her in my life again. As we kissed, I realized this was the happiest moment I had had in years. There was something nagging at the back of my brain, something important…

I pulled away and looked at her. She seemed even more beautiful than she had been on that last day. I kissed her again.

I didn't hear the door swing open. I didn't hear the footsteps.

What I did hear was a shocked, horrified screech.

I broke away and turned to face…

**A/N: Ooooh, cliffie! Please review! It's good to be back! I'm probably going to post an iPod challenge for Vampire Academy sometime soon and I might take part in Zutara week for Avatar the Last Airbender…so if you're a fan of either of those, stay tuned! **

**BYE! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So…apparently everyone loves this story, so I'll be updating more often now. I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but I'll figure something out. So if it's a while between updates, that's why. Thank you to all my story reviewers and alerters. It means a lot :D. So without any further delay, Chapter 4 of Second Chance.**

**Hannah POV**

When Clay fainted after I walked in, I nearly had a panic attack right then and there. I thought our reunion would've been a _little_ warmer than that. I started freaking out.

"CLAY! Oh my God, Clay!" I rushed to his side, the eyes of the class all on me. I didn't care. The reason I was alive at this very moment fainted at the sight of me. I was filled with pain at the thought of that. I was also filled with worry as I looped his arm around my shoulders and hoisted him up. He was so _light. _Had he stopped eating since I "died" or something? The poor boy…all the sadness I put him through. The pain inside me was instantly replaced with guilt. Why did I even _consider _suicide? I could've left after high school, gone far away with Clay by my side. Anyway, I dragged him down the hall, unable to stop the tears from falling. Crying twice in one day? That was _not_ Hannah Baker. Luckily, we were in a downstairs classroom, so the walk to the nurse was not long. When we got there, I gently laid Clay on the nearest bed, sat in the chair to the right of the bed, and began to sob into my hands.

What had I done to him? He must have been tormented with images and pain for five weeks. I sat there and cried for a full hour. Clay still hadn't woken up. I wiped my eyes and waited.

Finally, after another half hour, his eyes opened slowly. He looked toward me, shock apparent in his gorgeous features.

"Clay? Oh my God, Clay, are you okay?"I asked frantically. He didn't answer. Instead, he kissed me.

I hadn't known heaven for so long, not since the night of that party. I kissed him back eagerly, overflowing with joy. So much so, that for the third time today, tears fell from my eyes. He pulled away. I studied him. Just as gorgeous as he had been that night. He pulled me back to him. While I was lost in bliss, I heard an ear-piercing screech. Clay turned to the source, nervousness and guilt apparent in his eyes.

**Clay POV**

Skye.

Skye stood at the entrance to the room. Her face was tear-streaked, her eyes wide. "CLAY! How _could_ you?" she screamed. She began to storm out. She was at the door, when a small voice piped up.

"Wait."

Skye spun around to face her, just now realizing that the girl had been Hannah. Skye knew about my feelings for Hannah. I had made them clear before we began dating. She understood, knowing, no, scratch that, _thinking,_ that it was already too late for that. Skye walked over to Hannah, her eyes flickering between the two of us. She stepped up to Hannah, who had stood up to defend me, and slapped her across the face. Hannah's headstrong expression turned to shock.

"I'll get you, Hannah Baker." Five words. That was all before Skye ran out the door.

Where was the nurse, anyway?

Hannah's face was blank. "I'm sorry," she said, with no tone in her voice. "I didn't know you had a fan. Go on with your life like you used to. It was nice knowing you, Clay." With that, she slowly and delicately left the room. I had an idea of the hidden meaning in those words, and I didn't like it one bit. I was too weak to get up. I tried to come up with a way to stop her. Meanwhile, for the first time in five weeks, I wept.

**Hannah POV**

I walked carefully through the school corridor. After all, if I had my way, this would be the last time I did. I headed back to English, hearing Mr. Porter's voice all the way down the hall through the open door.

"Now, no one say anything hurtful to Hannah. We were all devastated after the first time, and thankfully that never happened."

"Funny," I say as I turn the corner of the room, "as you would know." I wasn't in the mood to snap at him now, so I sent Ryan a glare, sat in the long-empty desk with my initials carved into the wood, and slumped.

"Um…anyway class, everyone please pull out your copy of _Soul Alone_. Once again, I ask, does _anyone _know the author?" I stood up. Before Mr. Porter could say anything, I walked up to the board and wrote one simple word.

_ME._

I sat down. "You would know, wouldn't you Ryan?" He looked away, guilty for sure. I groaned. "Thank God this is my last day here." I hadn't realized I had said that aloud. I clapped a hand over my mouth. "Nothing, nothing, back to the lesson!" I chirped, a false grin plastered across my face. _Now would be a good time to panic._

"Um…bye!" I cried, and I ran through the door. I headed straight for home. This was going to happen, and it was going to happen _now. _I breezed by Clay on my way out, and – Wait. CLAY? Oh, shit.

**Clay POV**

After leaving the clinic (the nurse _finally_ showed up), I was walking back to class when Hannah ran by. My strength renewed, I reached out and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving!" She screamed. "Leaving forever!"

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness, this was just a good place to cut off the chapter. Sorry! Please review, alert, all that happy stuff See you very soon! :D**


End file.
